Something with puppies
by Brometheus
Summary: A series of one shots; various pairs/Genres. chapter six; AU; Allen and lavi meet at a party, though something is a wee bit different about lavi than one might think... hehe Allen/Fem!Lavi
1. Something with puppies

Something with puppies

_Ok, I've decided to start a series of one shots that help me blow off creative steam (steam is very creative –nods-) so I can actually write my serious stories. This way, the plot bunnies will stop eating my soul! :D right, well this first one shot is for DGM-yaoi-lover who gave me the idea! Her stories are awesome so go read them!_

General Info: Various pairings, all unrelated one shots, ranging from humour to angst. Enjoy!

_Info on this one shot;_

_Chapter one- something with puppies_

_Prompt- puppies (from DGM-yaoi-lover)_

_Pairings- none, just some silliness :D_

_Rated for swearing_

_On to the disclaimer!_

_**!!(:D)!! **_

**Lavi: Hey Nella?**

**Nella: yes Lavi?**

**Lavi: do you own D. Greyman?**

**Nella: ... –mumble-**

**Allen: what was that Nella Chan?**

**Nella: I said no... –Pouts and crosses arms-**

**Allen: well at least you can watch/ read/write fan fictions about it!**

**Nella: ... true... THANK YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL BETTER ALLEN!! –Glomps-**

**Allen: O.o your welcome?**

**Lavi: on to the one shot!**

_**!!(:D)!! **_

Lavi walked down the street whistling cheerfully to himself. Having just completed a mission successfully he was in a pretty good mood as he walked through the small town that was very near to the order. The town was full of life as people walked hurriedly from place to place, children darting between them, laughing and playing in the warm summer air. The red head smiled to himself as his feet carried him towards his destination. A sudden noise from an alleyway as he walked by caught Lavi's attention, and being the ever curious redheaded trouble maker he was, Lavi decided to investigate.

The alley was dark and damp, with some rather unpleasant piles of god knows what randomly sticking out of no where. Lavi looked around, confused, before the noise sounded again and he turned his attention to a rather clean looking cardboard box. Lavi peered into the opening and a wide grin appeared on his face. _This is going to be fun..._

_**!!(:D)!! **_

Allen sat comfortably in one of the benches of the order cafeteria, happily stuffing his face with ungodly amounts of food.

"Allen..." a voice said from a very short distance from his ear. Allen yelped and jumped a good meter and a half in the air (that would be roughly three feet give or take.)

"Lavi?! What do you want and why are you creeping up on unsuspecting boys while they're eating!?" Allen grumbled as the redhead laughed.

"Geez Allen! You make it sound like I'm a pedophile or something! Don't say a word." Lavi glared pointedly at Allen who had opened his mouth to say a snappy comeback, "Anyway, I want to let you in on my most recent adventure!" Lavi struck a pose, and Allen raised an eyebrow.

"Adventure...?"

"Come on!" Lavi grabbed the younger boy by the hand and started to drag him out of the cafeteria, with many wondering and slightly suspicious eyes following them. Lavi's 'adventures' were usually pranks.

"B-but Lavi!! My dango!!" Allen cried in anguish as the older male dragged him off, reaching out for the abandoned treat.

"Don't worry Allen; you'll be glad that you came!" Lavi grinned back that the teary boy, as he mourned the loss of his dango, before opening his door and leading the boy into his room.

"I better be, or I may just kill you." Allen glared sullenly as Lavi grinned nervously.

"You really shouldn't hang out with Yuu-Chan so much..." Lavi laughed and picked up a somewhat clean looking cardboard box, setting it gingerly on his bed.

"Look in here, and you'll forget about the dango, I promise!" Allen raised an eyebrow, but his curiosity got the better at him.

"There better not be something nasty in there." Allen peered into the box and his silver eyes widened in surprise, "Whoa, you're right, I am glad I came..."

_**!!(:D)!! **_

"We can't keep them here!" Kanda stopped as he heard a familiar voice.

"What? Why not?"

"Well for one thing this place smells like gym socks."

"WHAT?!"

"And besides, Kanda's room is near here, what if he hears them?"

"..."

"The he would tell Koumi and Koumi would do some horrible experiments on them!"

"No!! Not my babies!" Kanda raised an eyebrow at that.

"... You gave birth to them?"

"... figuratively speaking, yes. I found them, ergo they are my babies!" Kanda rolled his eyes as he pressed his ear to the door.

"Well, do you want your err, 'babies' to be in a place that smells like gym socks? Near a murderous samurai who will rat us out to an insane scientist?"

"OH MY DEAR GOD!! We must get them to safety! ... But where?"

"My room? There aren't many people in that area, so if they make noise, no one will be bothered by it. And it doesn't smell like something died in a men's bathroom, was dragged through a trash dump and rolled in a cow yard."

"... It doesn't smell that bad does it?"

"Yes Lavi, it does."

"Oh... I should get some air fresheners then huh?"

"Please do."

"Well, lets get these guys back to mommy Allen's room!"

"... Mommy Allen?"

"Well yeah, I found them; therefore, I get to choose which parent I am. So I'm the daddy!"

"Why am I a parent again?"

"Because I told you about them first silly!"

"...That's stupid."

"I don't care! Let's just go!" Kanda hurried down to the other end of the corridor, and watched as Lavi and Allen emerged from Lavi's room carrying a cardboard box. Now, our dear sweet Kanda isn't usually one to pry, but as they say, curiosity killed the cat, and in this case, Kanda is our cat! Said exorcist crept along behind the pair who just so happened to be stealthily creeping along the hallways towards Allen's room them selves. After several minutes the three teens reached Allen's room, while the two of them went inside, leaving poor Kanda to sulk and eavesdrop outside again.

"Awww they're so cute!"

"Aren't they?"

"What should we name them?"

"Names? I'm not so good with names, what do you think?"

"Well, the reddish one makes me think of you, so let's call him rabbit!"

"Yeah! And the golden one Banzai!"

"... Banzai?"

"I told you I was bad with names..."

"Whatever, Banzai it is. What about the black one?"

"Hmmm... it has an awfully grumpy face..."

"..."

"..."

"Yuu-Chan? Is that you?" Kanda froze. CRAP! Did they find out he was listening in?

"We can't call it Yuu-Chan! Kanda would kill us!" (A silent sigh of relief here.)

"Well, is it a girl or a boy?"

There was a pause, and some rustling then, "A girl."

"Then Yui-Chan! That's a girl's name!"

"Well, if Kanda ever finds out, and he kills you, I am not to be blamed."

"I'll put that in my will."

"Good." Kanda sighed. _Damn it all to hell_. Curiosity-1 Kanda-0. He reluctantly raised his hand and knocked on the door, and all sounds behind it stopped.

"W-who is it?" Allen called.

"It's me. Let me in, I want to know what you have in that damn box." Kanda growled.

"..."

"..."

"Yuu-Chan... is... CURIOUS!?

"IT'S THE SIGN OF THE APOCALIPS!!"

"GET UNDER COVER!!"

"WAH!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME IN DAMN IT!" Kanda yelled and there were some whispers from behind the door as the Japanese swordsman seethed.

"You think... –whisper, whisper-"

"I don't know... –whisper- trust?"

"-Whisper- promise –whisper-..."

"Alright then."

"Yuu Chan! Before we let you see our magical box of sex toy- OW! Allen! That hurt! Anyway, before you can see our magical box- I'M NOT GOING TO SAY SEX TOYS! DON'T HIT ME AGAIN- you have to promise not to rat us out to Koumi the mad man!" Kanda scowled.

"Fine. Unless I think it's stupid."

"Fair enough." Allen opened the door and Kanda walked in, wrinkling his nose at the weird looking room.

"Do you have some kind of fetish moyashi?"

"Fetish?" Allen asked innocently.

"..." Kanda stared for a moment.

"..." Lavi stared for a moment.

"Never mind then." They said in unison, waving their hands to dismiss the matter.

"Now, what is in that damn box?" Kanda demanded spotting the offending item on the floor. Lavi grinned and picked up the cardboard apparatus before stalking triumphantly over to Kanda.

"For the record, I knew you were following us, I just wanted to see what you'd do." Lavi grinned and Kanda raised an eyebrow.

"Whatever, open it." Lavi's already face splitting grin widened even more as he lifted up the lid of the box and Kanda peered inside. He blinked as four little pairs of eyes stared back at him. He lifted one of the owners of said eyes and peered at quizzically.

"Is this a sewer rat?" both Lavi and Allen choked on air as they stared at the slightly confused face of Kanda Yuu.

"Yuu! How could you say that?! It's a puppy! Isn't she cute! We named her Yui-Chan, because she has a grumpy face." And indeed the little black puppy did. She glared in a dog like manner (because I mean, come on, how else could she glare?) at the Japanese man holding her by the scruff of her neck. Kanda rolled his eyes, making a mental note to murder Lavi at a later date and looked back into the box. There was a pale golden coloured pup with shaggy fur, a reddish brown pup with a goofy looking dog grin, and a timid looking white and black puppy.

"Why do you have four dogs?" he asked as he placed the grumpy looking Yui Chan back into the box.

"Well, I found 'em on my way home and they were just too cute to pass up! I'm their daddy, Allen is their mommy and now, they have an Uncle Yuu Chan!" Lavi chirped and Allen rolled his eyes. Kanda's hand twitched towards Mugen threateningly and Lavi took it as his cue to shut the hell up.

"What have you named them...?" Allen gaped for a second at Kanda before grinning. Curiosity-2 Kanda-0

"I didn't know you liked dogs Kanda, I always thought you would be a cat person."

"They're loyal and dependable. They do as they're told and don't question you. Cats are quiet and clean up after themselves, but too damn annoying. Now what are their god damn names you idiot bean." Kanda glared holes into the boy who sweat dropped.

"Well, the reddish one is rabbit, the gold one is Banzai," Lavi grinned and nodded, proud he had named the pup, "The grumpy one is Yui Chan apparently and we haven't named the last one yet."

"Panda."

"What?" Lavi and Allen asked in unison, blinking in surprise at Kanda.

"Name it panda. Look at its eyes, it looks like it has rings around them." Kanda shrugged, as if he didn't care and the younger two exchanged looks of fear.

"The world is ending." Allen whispered loudly.

"Should we just let it come or hide and cry in an unmanly manner?" Lavi whispered back.

"Hide and Cry." With that the two of them dove under Allen's bed, and proceeded to weep rather loudly. Kanda rolled his eyes dramatically.

"I'm taking the dogs to my room to train them idiots. I wouldn't trust four innocent animals with you two morons." And with that Kanda left the room.

_**!!(:D)!! **_

"Hi Kanda!" Lenalee chirped as she saw the swordsman stomping down the hallway, lugging a cardboard box.

"What's that?" she asked eyes wide as Kanda rolled his eyes.

"Lavi found some puppies and he and the bean are too busy crying about the world ending to properly take care of them, and there is no way in hell I would leave innocent animals in the care of those idiots."

"Oh my god, did you just say more than ten words in one sentence?"

"Shut up!" Kanda walked angrily away from the Chinese girl, who followed him persistently, yapping on about Kanda and his 'more than ten word sentence and how proud she was of him.

"Damn it woman! Shut up and leave me in peace!"

"But Kanda! I want to see the puppies!"

"Fuck no! Get out of my face!" Kanda threw open the door to his room and slammed in forcefully, successfully blocking out Lenalee's pouting face.

"You're mean Kanda!" Lenalee called before wandering down the halls, looking for something else to do.

_**!!(:D)!! **_

'_Who would have thought that scare tactics would work just as well on mutts as it does on the idiots?_' Kanda thought with a grin scary enough to make a nun faint. The puppies sat in a row in front of him, trembling in fear of the Japanese man.

"Lay down." Kanda commanded and the pups obeyed.

"Sit." The puppies pushed them selves up hurriedly.

"Rollover." The little animals did as they were told and looked up at Kanda expectantly.

"Good." He nodded before a loud banging noise echoed through is room.

"Yuu!! You better open this goddamned door and give me and Allen back our babies or so help me I will break it down!" Lavi yelled, ignoring Allen's complaints about being a 'parent' with Lavi. Kanda rolled his eyes and put Banzai, Rabbit and Panda back into their box, before throwing open the door and shoving it into Lavi's arms.

"I keep Yui." was all he said before slamming his door on the surprised redheads face.

"NOOO! Kanda you bastard! You stole mine and Allen's baby!!"

"God damn, it is not my baby moron!"

"Not in front of the children Allen!"

"Let him keep Yui, maybe he won't be such a bastard if he has something to take care of." Allen didn't comment on the whole 'children thing'.

"That's true! Well, Yuu Chan, I hope you and Yui Chan are happy together! Daddy loves you Yui!"

And with that, Lavi skipped along down the hall, humming happily to himself as he wondered what kind of mischief he and his babies could get into.

**End **_**!!(:D)!! **_

_**Ok, if anyone has any one word or phrase prompts for me, just let me know and I will see if I can make it into a one shot! **_

_**Wuffles and luffles from Nella! (XD)**_


	2. Amputee

Amputee

_**A/N; ok I got a request for an Allen/Bak (which I've never done before) and this idea just hit me in history class the other day when we were watching this old war movie, this is set in the first world war by the way... so yeah... there is a letter type thing in here, and I may be confusing at first, but you'll get it by the end. Hope you all enjoy it! And I hope whoever requested it enjoys it! Even if the Allen/Bak is very, very mild.**_

-/-/-

"OVER THE TOP!!" (1) The sergeant bellowed and the 15 year old boy tensed, waiting until the first few soldiers ran ahead of him before vaulting over the edge of the mud slicked trench, a taller redhead and a Japanese youth on each side of him. The sound of bullets whizzing by his ears no longer fazed them, the explosions didn't even throw them off anymore, war had hardened them all into fighting machines. Allen Walker had been 13 when he enlisted, tall for his age then, and with white hair to boot, he easily passed off as a short 16 year old. Lavi bookman, another member of his platoon, a history student before the war, had figured out his real age almost right away, but said nothing to the uppers.

"It's your life Allen. If you wanted to fight so badly, then it was your choice to come into this god forsaken war of attrition and I have no right to stop you." Allen was like his little brother on the battle field, in the trenches, when they got short breaks from the constant noise and death around them on the front.

Yuu Kanda, a Japanese immigrant to England, had lived there for most of his life, and fought for the country he called home because his honour wouldn't allow anything else. He was cold and acted like he didn't care, but whenever they went over the top he would have gladly taken a bullet for Allen or Lavi, they were his family here, they were all brothers.

Allen's eyes had always been exceptionally good; he liked to joke with Lavi and Kanda that he could see the bullets coming towards him, that's how he had never even been grazed by either a bullet or shrapnel. The truth was it was all intuition, he could sense danger coming his way and he moved with the speed and grace only a child could posses to avoid injury.

Bullets and the even more deadly shrapnel flew past Allen as he charged a head of Lavi and Kanda towards the enemy trench. Allen hated it, killing them. It was like killing just another average guy walking down the street. Sure he had heard the things people said about the Germans, nailing kittens to the doors of Belgian churches, forcing the citizens of little country to stand in front of them while engaging the French in battle, killing babies for sport, he had heard all of that and he honestly didn't put much stock in it. To Allen's mind, it was just exaggeration to motivate the soldiers to kill without any qualms.

"I promised I would fight... that I would keep walking..." Allen whispered to himself as he jerked his head at the last moment, feeling the wind of a bullet as it flew by at blinding speed. He was half way across no mans land. Half way to where he could try to kill people who were just doing what their government had told them to. Allen felt empty, he didn't want to see the blood anymore, but he knew that he had to, even if it mean his hands would never be clean, he had to fight so that his children could be free, so that they wouldn't be ruled by a dictator.

"ALLEN!" The white haired boy turned to look at Lavi, seeing his horrified face for just a moment, before the world seemed to explode, the roar of a shell exploding ripping through his ears, a ripping, horrible pain in his left arm, before the world went sank into a quiet, dreamless darkness, where he was free from the blood that stained his very soul.

-/-/-

"We had to amputate. He would have died otherwise." Allen's right eye cracked open as he heard a muted voice, the other was covered in a bandage and held shut. He could see a blurry patch of red in a dark uniform facing a patch of golden yellow in a white coat of some sort.

"Where am I?" his voice sounded raw and painfully confused as it cracked.

"Allen!" the boy turned his head to Lavi, blinking them into focus as the redhead knelt beside the bed with a strained smile, "Thank God you're awake!"

"Lavi... where am I?" Allen rasped out again, smiling at the teen he had come to see as a brother, wondering why his face fell when Allen asked the question.

"You're in the hospital Allen... you were right beside a shell when it exploded, and you were hit with shrapnel in the left eye, you'll probably be blind in that eye, and in the left arm. They... had to amputate it..." the redhead took Allen's gun calloused right hand and smiled holding back tears as well as he could.

"Wha-what?" Allen choked out, slowly turning his head until he could see the empty spot on the bed where his left arm should be.

"Hey! Look on the bright side! You get to go home, and see your dad again right? A-as soon as the war ends, I'll come out and visit and Mana can make up both up some of the amazing soup you're always talking about and we'll go out to the shore and go swimming and try and pick up some girls! Won't that be fun Allen? Allen?" the younger looked over at Lavi who was smiling as brightly as he could, soft white bangs sliding across his forehead to reveal the long gash hurriedly stitched up running along his face and forehead, only his eye covered by a bandage.

"I'm... going home?" he choked out and the redhead nodded slowly as Allen smiled dazedly and stared up at the ceiling, "Home..." he whispered, barely listening to the older soldier jabber on about nothing. Kanda came in for a while, threw some insults at him about his height and being an idiot for getting hurt, same old stuff, before patting his head and leaving with Lavi. Allen didn't really hear any of it though. '_Home... after... two and a half years... I'm going home... I never thought I would be so lucky...'_

"Allen Walker?" The sliver eye jerked open as the pale face turned to the tall blond man in a white doctor's coat, "Hello, I'm the doctor who amputated your arm, Bak Chan. How are you feeling today Allen?" the man asked briskly.

"About as well as one can feel when they're missing an arm I suppose..." the white haired youth smiled tiredly as he sat up with a grimace.

"I see. Do you mind if I inspect the stump?" he asked and the boy gestured invitingly with his good hand.

"Be my guest, you're the doctor!" he smiled and Bak grimly noted the unusually pale skin and light sheen of sweat on the boy's forehead. Quietly unravelling the bandages Bak looked at the fresh wound carefully before sighing.

"Allen, I need you to tell me your real age." The young man looked at the doctor in surprise for a moment.

"How-,"

"A doctor can tell when looking at the bone of a patient. Your record says you're 18, and have been in the service since you were 16. But that's a lie isn't it? Look, I won't tell anyone, you won't get into trouble, I just need to know so I don't overdose you on painkillers." The blond man looked up at Allen sharply and the boy sighed tiredly as he ran his shaking hand through his hair.

"I'm 15 as of last Christmas." He said quietly, as the man's eyes widened.

"You joined when you were 13!? How?"

"I was tall for my age... and I have white hair, so I could pass off for a 16 year old if I disguised my voice." Allen shrugged with a shy smile.

"You're an idiot."

"I know... I... I really am an idiot... thinking war would be so glorious. I'm just glad to be going home and being able to see my father again." Allen smiled as he looked down at his only hand, clenching it into a fist and relaxing it, almost experimentally. The doctor blinked in surprise for a moment, before sighing and pulling out a pack of cigarettes.

"Want a fag?" he asked, holding out the pack, pulling out a cancer stick as Allen shook his head no and lighting it up for himself. Bak leaned on the backboard of the hospital bed, taking a long drag of the smoke as he studied Allen.

"Mr. Chan?" Allen asked hesitantly after a moment.

"Call me Bak."

"Ah, alright, uhmm, Bak... I... was wondering... would you get me a pen and paper? I wish to write to my father... tell him I'm coming home." The white haired boy's only silver eye looked up into Bak's pale blue ones pleadingly and the doctor sighed before nodding.

"Sure thing kid."

-/-/-

_Dear Mana,_

_I'm sorry I ran away so long ago, I just wanted to go to war so badly, I wanted to do my part to protect the future generations, my own children from ever having to fight like this, or from ever having to be ruled by another nation. Looking back, I know I was somewhat idealistic, and I sure as hell know I was more than a little naive, but that is still my reason for coming to war. It's been two and a half years, and I've changed a lot. I've gained many friends who I see as brothers, and I really think that I've grown up. I've killed, and I've almost been killed, and I really wish it weren't so. I can't ever give those people back their lives, even if I live for a hundred years. I've learned so much about human nature, and about what it really means to be human. On the battle field, we're not men anymore; we're animals, each one fighting for his own survival. It's a place you love to hate. I was hit by some shrapnel dad. I've lost my left arm, and I'm most likely going to be blind in my left eye, but I don't really mind. I had two and a half of killing and being scared out of my wits, wondering if I'm going to be next, or if the guy next to me is going to be blown to bits before my eyes, or is I'll see one of the people who I've come to care about out here die before my eyes. It's not a place I want to be anymore. I want to come home, and I just pray that you accept your stupid son back into your home, the home I never should have left behind. As soon as they give me the 'OK' I'm taking the first train back home to our dinky little town just outside of London, and never looking back. The doctors here are very kind, and I know they will take care of me until the time comes. I hope to see you soon father._

_You're son,_

_Allen Walker_

-/-/-

Bak crumpled the piece of paper with the neat handwriting of Allen Walker as he slid down the brick wall and sat, staring up at the sky. Infection had kicked in three days after Allen had written his letter home, and he had died two days after that.

"If even Allen of all people, who has been here since day one didn't make it, there isn't any hope for any of us seeing the end of this war is there?" his redheaded friend had asked, tears streaming down his face as his right eye was bandaged, he had come back in because of a piece of shrapnel getting him in a similar fashion to Allen's left eye.

"You really wanted that kid to live didn't you Bak?"

"Shut up Fou. It doesn't matter; he was just one of a thousand soldiers." Bak snapped at the orange haired nurse.

"Then why are you crying?" she asked gently, smiling softly as the man hastily wiped the tears away.

"I'm not. Leave me alone." The nurse sighed and walked back into the hospital, leaving the blond haired doctor to sort things out himself.

"I bet you didn't know this Allen..." he whispered to himself as he turned his gave back up to the sky filled with soft white clouds,

"But I knew your father..." tears slid down his face as he lit up his lighter.

"And he was killed by a German air raid two years ago." The flame touched the crumpled paper and slowly licked its way up, erasing the words written there from existence.

"At least you get to see him sooner than you thought you would." Bak watched the smoke from the burning letter waft heaven wards before vanishing on the breeze, remembering the boy's dying words.

'_I'm only sorry, I didn't get to say goodbye before I left.'_

-/-/-

_**A/N; well, that's all she wrote. Depressing but sweet, please tell me what you all think hmm?**_

_**(1) 'Over the top' is what soldiers called it when they were told to go 'over the top' of the trenches to attack the enemy trench. It was a mostly suicidal war tactic, that killed too many people for it to be worth the 200 meters they were fighting over.**_

_**PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	3. Left Behind

_Chapter info:_

_Chapter three- left behind_

_Prompt- none, this is based on a RP I did with DGM yaoi lover. I MISS YOU HARMS!!!!!!! _

_Pairings- Laven_

_Other info- Lavi is 16 and Allen is 13 and they've been best friends for as long as either of them remembers. Allen has no scar, and Lavi has both eyes._

_OH! __**EVERYONE! GO VOTE THE POLL IN MY PROFILE PLEASE!! I NEED SOME FEED BACK!!**_

_I don't own DGM, but I really, really wish I did..._

--

Lavi balanced on the tree branch that reached close to his younger friend's window. The redhead could see the boy was sitting at his desk bent over some papers as he scribbled away and Lavi couldn't help but stop to smile at him, admiring the way his prematurely white hair reflected the sunlight streaming in from outside.

'_Wait- what the hell am I doing?_' Lavi asked himself, glancing down at the ground, which was a long drop from where he was precariously balanced. Shaking his head in confusion, Lavi reached out and tapped on the window, grinning brightly as Allen jumped and turned to look at him, eyes widening in surprise before he hurried over to the window, throwing it open for the redhead.

"Hey Lavi!" the boy smiled, as he stepped aside and allowed the redhead inside. Lavi had a key to the house, but climbing the tree was more fun in his opinion. No matter how many times he did it, Allen's surprised face always made him want to glomp the younger boy. A lot of things that Allen had always done Lavi had started finding almost unbearably cute, and the redhead was having a hard time reining all of his affections in.

"Hey Allen..." Lavi smiled back as he climbed in expertly.

"What's up?" Allen asked casually as he sat back down on the chair in front of his little desk.

"Nothing really, just bored and I wanted to see you!" Allen smiled and nodded as Lavi continued, "I swear the old panda has never even heard of a weekend! Lesson after lesson after lesson! He has no heart!!"

"Well, I was just doing my homework..." Allen chuckled at Lavi's horrified look.

"Not you too!"

"I'm almost done! We can watch TV or something after..."

"Okay!" Lavi grinned as he flopped happily on to Allen's bed, bouncing a few times as he stared at the ceiling. Allen rolled his eyes with a smiled as he turned back to his math homework.

"Hey Allen?" Lavi asked after a few moments of thought.

"Yes?" Allen didn't look up from his school work.

"What is love?"

Allen looked up in surprise then, glancing at Lavi in confusion, "Love?"

"Yeah..." Allen paused for a moment looking as if deep in thought.

"Well... its something special between two people... uhmm... there are lots and lots of different kinds of it too... oh I dunno..." he said, scratching his head with a pencil.

"Why do you ask?" Lavi was silent for a moment.

"Well... I was talking with Yuu Chan, and he said that love is something that only families and a girl and a boy can share. But... we love each other right?"

"Of course we do! Friendship is a kind of love!" Allen smiled brightly as he shut his note book.

"But that's the thing Allen... lately... I've felt... different... about you."

"Different how?"

"I don't know... just... different... it's hard to explain..."

"Well, try!" Allen said with an encouraging smile as he turned in his chair to face Lavi.

"Well... I still love you and stuff, I mean, you're my best friend, but... there's... I feel... a different kind of love towards you too. It's... a lot stronger... and more... fluttery..." Lavi struggled with finding the proper words, something that hardly ever happened to him. He always knew exactly what words to use, how to use them and when to use them. Why was explaining this feeling so different?

"I don't know what that is..." Allen said after a moment with an apologetic smile.

"Yeah, me neither..." Lavi sighed dejectedly and Allen smiled again as he put his books away.

"Well we'll figure it out later. Lets go watch some TV!" Lavi nodded and jumped up off the bed, following the familiar white hair of Allen walker as he made his way down the stairs and into the living room.

"Mana sure is late today... traffic must be bad..." Allen said casually as he searched the couch cushions for the clicker.

"I rode my bike over here and it wasn't too bad... the roads were pretty much clear..."

"Oh, he must be getting some school snacks then- aha! Found it!" Allen laughed as he held up the elusive clicker triumphantly.

The phone rang as Allen and Lavi were about to sit down, so Allen tossed Lavi the clicker and made his way into the kitchen.

"I'll get that, you find something good to watch ok?"

"Sure thing!" Lavi plopped himself on the couch and started mindlessly flipping channels.

"Hello?" Allen chirped, expecting his father to be on the other end, calling to explain his lateness.

"Hello," Allen blinked in surprise as a cool female voice greeted him back, "Is this a family member of Mana Walker?"

"Yes it is, who's speaking please?" Allen asked in confusion, wondering why dread was building in the pit of his stomach.

"Hello, I'm a nurse at Black Order general hospital. I'm calling to inform you that Mana walker has been in a major car accident."

Allen felt all of the blood drain from his face as her calm, detached voice rang in his ears, those horrible words repeating over and over in his mind.

"Wh-what?! Is he ok!? What happened?!" Allen demanded into the phone, clutching it tightly as his hands shook.

"He... had suffered multiple fractures to the skull; we... were unable to resuscitate him."

"What?" Allen's voice shook as he tried to grasp the information.

"He was pronounced dead at three fifteen this afternoon."

"D-dead?" Allen sank to his knees as he breathed that one word into the phone, not quite believing what was happening.

"B-but he was fine this morning! He patted me on the head and gave me my lunch just like he always does! He said he'd see me after he got home from work! He can't be dead!" the white haired youth didn't notice the tears running down his face as he yelled at the nurse on the other end of the line.

"I don't believe you!"

"I'm sorry, but... we did all we could. Please contact an adult to claim the body at the hospital." And then she was gone. The dial tone rang in Allen's ear as he stared mindlessly at the wall in front of him. The boy sank to his knees, the phone still tightly gripped in his hand as tears slid down his face.

'_this cant be happening...' _thoughts swirled inside of Allen's head, and he just knelt there, motionless, eyes fixed on the tiled wall before him as he tried to grasp what the nurse had said.

--

Lavi grew concerned at the sudden silence in the other room, he had heard Allen yell, but what words were said he didn't know.

"Allen? You ok in there? I heard yelling..." Lavi waited a moment but there was no reply, just more of that unnerving silence. A bad feeling washed over him and he wondered what exactly had happened.

"Allen...?" Lavi called again, before standing up and making up and making his way over to the kitchen door. Allen sat there, eyes glazed over, with a shocked and hurt expression on his face, tears flowing unnoticed down his ghostly pale cheeks.

"Allen!" the older redhead ran over to his friend, kneeling in front of him and shaking the boy slightly.

"Allen! What happened?!" Allen didn't even seem to see Lavi as he shook the white haired boy.

"Allen, wake up!" Lavi cried relief surfacing for a moment as the boy blinked and turned to him, only to be crushed by the dead and hopeless look that haunted those silver eyes.

"Th-that was the... hospital..." Allen whispered, eyes searching Lavi's face for an answer to an unasked question.

"The hospital? What did they want?" Lavi had the feeling he already knew.

"M-Mana... he..." Allen's breath hitched and he held back a sob, "They said he died..." the words were so low Lavi almost didn't catch them.

"He... died? But... oh Allen...." Lavi's only visible eye filled with pain and he wrapped his arms around the shaking boy.

"They were lying right? Mana can't die... they couldn't have been telling the truth!" Lavi winced at the desperation that laced Allen's words as he begged Lavi to tell him what wasn't true.

"The hospital doesn't lie to people Allen..." Lavi told him gently, wishing he didn't have to hurt Allen, but knowing that giving him false hope would only hurt him more.

"B-but... Mana... can't die... he... he can't leave me..." Allen looked up at Lavi with those same dead eyes that scared Lavi to no end, "He promised..." Lavi stared at Allen, at a loss for words. The pain in his friend's eyes was so hard to see, it was a pain that no one but another who a lived through that torture could only begin to comprehend.

"Allen..." Lavi said gently, as he searched for words that would comfort the boy.

"He said he would never leave me alone... he can't be dead right Lavi? He's fine right?" Allen's eyes filled with false hope, and the desperation in his voice scared Lavi. Allen's tiny hand was clutching Lavi's faded shirt so tightly his knuckles were white. Lavi gently pried the hand off his shirt, letting the younger boy hold Lavi's bigger hand as he stroked Allen's soft hair soothingly.

"Allen... god I hate to say this, but... I-I don't think he's coming home..." Allen's eyes widened for a moment, before he buried his face in Lavi's shoulder as sobs wracked his slender frame.

"But he promised! He promised! He... he can't just leave me! He loves me! Why? Why won't he come home!? Why can't he keep walking!?" Allen was in hysterics and Lavi really didn't know what to say to him to calm him down, "He said he wouldn't leave me alone!"

"It's not like he wanted to go Allen! Sometimes... people can't help it, because it just happens, sometimes people have to leave, like my mom. Do you remember my mom Allen?"

It seemed that the distraction of the redhead talking was calming because Allen looked up at Lavi with watery eyes and nodded, stifling a sob.

"Yeah... but not very well..." Allen said quietly, hiccupping as tears continued to slide down his cheeks.

"Well she died a long time ago because of a disease in her brain... she left me behind because the sickness took her, not because she wanted to. She still loves me, just like Mana still loves you, but she is just watching over me from heaven now." Lavi spoke gently as he thumbed the tears off Allen's pale cheeks, wishing that Allen didn't have to hurt so much.

"B-but I d-don't want him to w-w-watch! I want him t-to be here!" Allen sobbed, jerking his head away from Lavi's soft touch, "I don't w-want to be a-a-alone!"

"You wont be alone Allen!" the younger boy stilled.

"Then w-who will take care of me? Who... will be here?"

"I'll be here! I'll always be here! I love you, remember?" Lavi looked straight into Allen's silver eyes, praying that the sincerity of his worlds would reach Allen.

"You... wont leave?" Allen's little voice was tentative and wary, as if he couldn't quite believe that he wouldn't be left alone again.

"No, I won't. I promise."

"B-but my real mom and dad left because of my arm, and now Mana is gone too... I don't want to lose anyone else... I don't want to be alone..." Lavi's arms around Allen tightened and the redhead tried to keep his voice from shaking as he spoke.

"I'm not going anywhere Allen, I won't leave you alone."

"You'll stay...?"

"Yeah..." Lavi smiled comfortingly at Allen as he brushed some more tears off Allen's pale face, "I'll stay." Allen smiled weakly and nodded, before glancing around his kitchen sadly.

"B-but what will happen to Mana's house? I... I don't want to go live with some stranger!"

"Allen..." Lavi said uncertainly, knowing there really wasn't anything he could do about the house... there was no way that the panda would be able to afford the mortgage.

"I don't want to be anywhere but here!" Allen looked up at Lavi with wild eyes and the redhead could only sigh and pull him into a tight hug.

"Allen... I'm not sure if you can keep the house... but you could come live with me!" Allen stared at Lavi for a minute, before looking down with a pained look on his face.

"B-but... Mana's house..." he whimpered, "I... don't want to leave it alone..." Lavi smiled softly as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the top of Allen's head.

"I'm sorry Allen, but... there's only so much I can do..." the elder boy said gently as he stroked Allen's silky white hair.

"I... I know... b-but... I don't want to leave the memories that are here behind..." Allen pressed his face against Lavi's chest as the redhead held him close, "It's just... if... if he is... is... I... won't have anything left..."

"The best I can do is convincing my grandpa to let you live with us Allen... we'll clear out the spare room and we'll bring all of your stuff over there and we can hang out everyday!" Lavi spoke soothingly as he rubbed gentle circles on Allen's back. Allen pulled back and looked up at Lavi, smiling shakily for the older boy's sake as he wiped away the lingering tears in his eyes.

"L-like a permanent sleep over?" he asked in a little voice.

"Yeah! That's it, just like a permanent sleep over!" Lavi said enthusiastically, hoping to keep Allen from getting upset again, "We can talk and hang out whenever we want and I'll help you with your homework all the time and it will be great!"

"O...kay..." Allen said slowly, before swallowing and looking up at Lavi with almost lifeless eyes "U-umm, Th-the nurse lady said that I... h-have to c-call someone to... to claim..." Allen trailed off as tears flooded his eyes again and he squeezed them shut to keep from crying again.

"We can call panda... he'll give us a drive there... if... if you want to see him that is... panda could... identify him..."

"NO!" Allen yelled, making Lavi jump in surprise, "I... I'm sorry.... I just... I want to see him..." Allen whispered, "I... I can't accept it... unless I see him..." Lavi nodded and helped Allen stand.

"I'm just going to call panda ok? Why don't you get something to drink?" Lavi gave Allen a gentle push in the direction of the fridge and the white haired boy nodded numbly before walking over to it. The redhead turned to the phone and dialled his number, holding on to the phone stressfully as it rang.

"Hello?" came the grumpy voice of Lavi's grandfather.

"Gramps..." Lavi choked out.

"Lavi? What happened?" the elderly man's voice lost most of its grouchiness and Lavi could hear the concern in his voice, even if it would have been well masked to anyone else.

"A-Allen got a call from the hospital... a-apparently M-Mana... was in a car accident and... he... didn't make it..."

"Is that so? Too bad for the kid..."

"Is that all you can say?! Gramps, Allen has to come live with us!" Lavi tried to keep his voice as quiet as possible, glancing over his shoulder at Allen, who was staring blankly out of the kitchen window, sipping some orange juice.

"Lavi... how the hell are we supposed to afford another kid? It's nice of you to want to help him, but we have ourselves to worry about first."

"Gramps come on! I'll get a job ok? Allen shouldn't be put in a home with a bunch of strangers! He needs people who know him! His father is dead! I can't just let him go through this alone! I'll work and pay for him, and we have a spare room anyway!"

"Lavi..." the old man sighed, "Alright, fine. You want him here so bad, great. You get a job and pay for him because at my age, there is no way I'm working any more than I have to."

"Thanks gramps..." Lavi smiles shakily into the phone, "W-we need a drive to the hospital too... A-Allen needs an adult to claim the... body..." bookman sighed again, and Lavi knew he would be rubbing his eye stressfully.

"I'll be over in about ten minutes. Get Allen packed up for tonight. He can sleep here; we'll get more of his things after we clear out the spare room."

"Okay... thanks gramps..."

"Yeah, just be ready when I get there." The old man hung up and Lavi sighed, before turning to Allen with a reassuring smile. The boy looked haunted, his eyes were rimmed with red and puffy from crying, and he had wrapped his arms around himself, as if trying to keep from falling apart. Lavi felt his heart twist in agony at seeing Allen hurting so much and he realised that he cared too much about the boy to be only best friends.

Lavi realised he was in love with him.

The redhead wasn't sure when it had happened but at the moment he didn't care about stupid details like that. He loved Allen and Allen was hurting, so Lavi was going to do everything in his power to take that hurt away.

"A-Allen?" Lavi called to the younger boy gently, "Panda says he'll be here in about ten minutes... he said you're going to sleep at our place tonight ok? So we just have to go pack some stuff for tonight. I'll help you okay?" Allen nodded and pushed off from the counter he had been leaning on and stumbled. Lavi rushed forward and wrapped an arm around his waist to support him and the white haired boy clung to him as if he would drift into space if Lavi wasn't there.

"L-let's go..." Allen said flatly in a quiet voice. Lavi nodded and helped Allen over to the stairs, guiding him gently through the house that was as familiar to Lavi as his own. The redheaded male pushed the door to Allen's room open and stared worriedly at the younger boy as he looked around almost dazedly.

"I'm... going to come back right?" Allen asked after a moment and Lavi sighed before nodding with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yeah, you will. I'll make sure of it okay?"

"Th-thanks..." Allen smiled weakly and grabbed the small duffle bag he kept in his closet, "I only need enough for tonight right?" he asked, as he wiped his damp eyes with the heel of his palm.

"Yeah..." Lavi smiled and walked over to Allen's dressers pulling out what he knew to be Allen's favourite pyjamas and some clothes, handing them to the boy. Allen took them and folded them neatly, placing them inside the small bag on autopilot. His hazy grey eyes swept over the room again and rested on the framed picture of him and Mana that sat on his bedside table. Lavi watched worriedly as Allen picked up the picture and stared at it, taking a shuttering breath before setting it back in its rightful place and turning back to Lavi with blank eyes.

'_I've never seen him so... dead...'_ Lavi thought with a grimace.

"Okay... I'm ready... I guess... is your grandfather here yet?"

"Not yet... but he should be here soon." Allen nodded as his eyes wandered over to the picture again. Lavi pulled the smaller boy into a hug and held him close, and Allen clung to him, trying his hardest not to cry again as the redhead held him so lovingly.

"Everything will be ok Allen. I'll make sure of it ok? Just hang on until it gets better..." Lavi whispered softly as he rested his chin on the top of Allen's head.

"O-okay..." Allen nodded slowly and they just stood there like that, neither really wanting to move. Lavi could feel the tension in Allen's entire body ebb slightly, as if something as simple as this hug could start to heal the wound that had been ripped open in Allen.

The honk of a horn shattered the comforting quiet of the room and Lavi looked up at the window to see his grandfather sitting in the driveway looking impatient.

"Come on Allen... lets go..." Lavi unwrapped himself from around Allen and took his hand, gently leaning the boy out of the house and up to his grandfather's car.

"H-hello Mr. Bookman..." Allen said in a timid voice, as he took his seat in the car.

"Hello." The elderly gentleman grunted out uncomfortably. Lavi knew he wasn't very good at comforting people, and that the old man would leave the emotional stuff to the redheaded boy. Lavi slid into the seat beside Allen and took his hand, squeezing reassuringly as Allen looked back at the house.

"A-are you sure you want to do this Allen? You don't have to see him..." Allen stared at his lap for a moment before nodding slowly.

"I need to see him... if... if I don't I don't think... I can ever accept it you know? It's like... unless I see him; I'll never be able to wrap my mind around it you know? It... It's like he's still... alive..."

"Yeah, I know... I... felt that way when my mom died..." Lavi told him smiling sadly.

"Did it help?" Allen looked up at him with wet eyes, "Did it make it better? Seeing her?" Lavi looked down and his hair hid his eyes from Allen's gaze as he spoke.

"I didn't. But... it helped me accept she was gone..." Allen nodded slowly and leaned on Lavi's shoulder; staring out of the window and watching the cars rush by as they drove.

--

They stood in front of a door labelled 'morgue' and Allen stared at it fearfully, as if it was going to suddenly jump forward and bite him. He reached out blindly for Lavi's hand and grasped it tightly as he tried to get a better hold on himself.

"L-Lavi... I'm scared..." he said in a tiny voice.

"It's ok Allen... you don't have to be scared..." Lavi smiled as he squeezed the white haired boy's hand reassuringly, "You don't have to do this if you don't want to." Allen shook his head almost violently.

"No... I need to do this..." Allen took a deep breath and stepped forward timidly, pushing open the door and peeking in. A nurse quickly led the three of them to a window and smiled encouragingly at Allen.

"Okay dear, I'm going to turn on the lights, and if the man you see is Mana Walker you tell me, alright?" Allen nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the darkened window as the nurse flicked on the lights, illuminating the sterile room behind the glass.

A man had been placed on the medical examiners table, and a plain white sheet was placed over him. Lavi could see the red marks on his forehead and under his hair where the skull had cracked and the skin had given way. The once robust cheeks of the always smiling man were pale, and the angles of his ghostly white face were more pronounced than Lavi ever remembered seeing. The shaggy brown hair that was just starting to grey looked slightly damp and had been combed into unnatural perfection. He was cold and unmoving at Lavi cringed as Allen let out a heartbroken gasp, as he pressed his hand to the glass, tears steaming down his cheeks.

"M-Mana..." Allen choked out, squeezing his eyes shut as Lavi turned him away from the sight of the younger boy's dead father on an impersonal slab of metal.

"Shhh, its ok Allen... I'm here..." Lavi pulled Allen into a tight hug and stroked his hair softly, whispering soothing words as he stared sadly at the body of a man he had considered almost family, fighting the tears that he knew he would shed when he was alone.

"C-can we go? Please?" Allen whispered in a pained voice.

"Of course Allen, come on..." the redhead led the young boy towards the door, gently turning his head forward as her craned his slender neck to look back, just before exiting the morgue.

--

Night had fallen and Lavi was laying awake in his bed, mulling things over in his mind. Memories of the day from hell wouldn't seem to leaving him alone and let him get some sleep.

_Allen clung to Lavi as they drove away from the hospital, sobbing into his shoulder and Lavi rubbed his back and stayed silent, letting Allen cry himself out._

'Why? Why did this have to happen to him?' _he asked Lavi questions he couldn't answer, and Lavi just held him tighter, praying that the pain would leave Allen. Someone as kind and pure as Allen didn't deserve this hurt didn't deserve that emptiness. Lavi could only watch as the one he loved suffered the worst pain a child could face, and pray that Allen would climb out of the dark hole he had been thrown into._

Lavi rolled over with a sigh as he tried to clear his mind, shutting his eyes slowly, wishing sleep would claim him and shut off his over worked mind.

_Allen finally calmed down and Lavi was glad, thinking that Allen had maybe started to accept everything._

_He was wrong._

_Allen allowed himself to be led into the bookman residence without a sound. He picked at dinner without a sound. He and Lavi watched TV and went about the night without a sound. They went up and got ready for bed and still, Allen didn't make a sound. He moved through out the house with a blank face and empty eyes, doing what people asked of him but he wasn't really there. Lavi showed him the spare room, when they were younger and had sleepovers Allen would stay with Lavi in his room, but Lavi wanted Allen to be able to mourn by himself, because he would never get over it if he couldn't. So though it was cluttered by boxes in the corners, Allen was going to sleep in the bed there. Lavi watched as he climbed into bed and walked over to him, pulling the covers up to his chin._

"I'm right down the hall if you need me, ok? You know where it is... so get some sleep ok?"_ Lavi stroked the younger teen's hair softly and turned to leave. Allen's pale hand shot out from under the covers and grasped Lavi's large hand tightly, stopping the redhead in his tracks._

"Please stay until I fall asleep... I... don't want to be alone..."

Lavi sat up and rubbed his face with both hands in irritation with a deep sigh. Thinking over things like this wasn't going to do anything but piss him off and make him tired and grouchy tomorrow.

'Think of happy bunnies playing in a field full of bean sprout...' Lavi thought with a tired smile to himself as he collapsed back onto his pillow and fell into a dose.

--

A small hand tentatively reached out and prodded Lavi gently; waking him out of the deep sleep he had finally managed to fall into.

"Hmm?" he asked, more than half asleep.

"L-Lavi? Can... Can I sleep with you? I... had a bad dream..." Allen whispered quietly, in that timid little voice he had only started using in the past day.

"Wha- oh! Yeah! Yeah, hop on in..." Lavi mumbled tiredly as he pulled back the blankets so Allen could climb under with him. He felt the small weight of Allen crawl onto the bed and soon soft warmth pressed against him as Allen snuggled close, seeking warmth and comfort.

"Th-thanks..." Allen muttered as he relaxed.

"Anytime Allen." Lavi whispered back, wrapping his arms around the younger teen, wondering if being in love with him made Lavi a pedophile.

"I..." Lavi was ripped fro his musings as Allen's quiet voice broke the comfortable silence that had enveloped them, "I was kinda hoping it wasn't him you know? That... that they had made a mistake... b-but..." Allen choked out unable to continue as his voice cracked and tears flooded his eyes.

"I know Allen; I was hoping too... its okay, cry as much as you want." Lavi said in a low, soothing voice as he pulled the white haired teen closer to himself and rubbed comforting circles into his back. Allen buried his face into Lavi's shoulder and did his best to stop the sobs that wracked his body, he wanted to be strong, but it just hurt so much...

"I-I'm sorry... I don't m-mean to bother you w-with m-my problems..." Allen stuttered out as he finally got a grip on himself. Lavi pulled back and smiled softly, the moonlight streaming through his window reflecting off his hair as he spoke gently.

"Its okay Allen, I'm glad you are actually. Now try and get some sleep ok? And wake me if you get cold or uncomfortable and I'll fix it okay?" the redhead gently thumbed a few stray tears away and Allen nodded, smiling a little.

"Okay..." he said, laying his head on the pillow and shutting his eyes. Within minutes of lying there, Lavi felt the tension leave his body and the soft breaths escaping his slightly parted lips were soft and even. Lavi chuckled lightly and laid down properly, keeping an arm wrapped around Allen's slim waist as he stared at the sleeping boy.

"What a kid... he falls asleep so quickly... eyes must be tired from all the crying he's done today..." Lavi murmured to himself with a sad smile, kissing the pale forehead of his bed mate gently.

'Poor Allen... he loved Mana so much... that man was all he had... its going to be so hard for him... I wish so badly I could do more... Allen... I'm so sorry you have to hurt so much... please... let me help you take that pain away Allen... please...' Lavi didn't know if he was praying or if he was just mentally begging, but when Allen stirred in his sleep and clutched his shirt as if it was the only thing mooring him to the earth, he was thankful.

Thankful that Allen had chosen him to cling to in his time of need.

"I wonder... if he loves me too..." Lavi whispered as he stroked Allen's back, trying to stop him from shivering in fear of whatever dream he was having. He whimpered and Lavi pulled him as close as he could get, lying soft kisses all over his face, trying to sooth the boy.

"It's ok Allen... Shhh, I'm here..." Lavi whispered words of comfort into his ear and smiled as the white headed teen relaxed slightly.

"I'll always protect you Allen; you never have to worry because I'll never let anyone hurt you if I can help it." Allen finally relaxed fully and his face smoothed into a peaceful state and he smiled softly in his sleep as he dreamed.

"Lavi..." he breathed thankfully and the older boy smiled as he tucked Allen's head under his chin.

"That's right Allen, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Ever."

-End-

_**A/N: wah! That was so sad! And so long! D: it took me forever to write! Stupid school... anyway... please check out the poll in my profile, and please review if you liked it! ): the lack of reviews for the last chapter made me really sad, because that's a very good one shot! Even if it is Bak/Allen... and there was just as much Laven in it as Bak/Allen! –Pouts-**_


	4. LaVi LoSeS hIs MeDiCaTiOn

_Chapter info!_

_Chapter four; Lavi Loses His Medication!_

_Prompt; none again... I haven't been getting many that inspire me, sorry to those who have given me prompts, I just don't know how to make them work... this is based off a YouTube video called 'Fred loses his meds' look it up! It's so funny! XD_

_Pairings; Laven_

_Other info; ahhh what boredom does to people..... Enjoy my crack!_

_--_

Allen received a phone call from his best friend about an hour after school.

"ALLEN!! I NEED YOU! COME OVER NOW!" click. The white haired teen stared at his cell phone with a raised eyebrow as the dial tone hummed, debating on whether or not to respond to Lavi's random call. With a sigh he rolled off his couch and stood, before walking out into the hall to get his shoes.

--

Music was blaring out Lavi's house as Allen walked up and he was starting to wonder if this was Lavi's way of tricking him into going to a party. Some kind of rap song that was annoying and loud and Allen sighed wondering why he had such weird friends. Why would Lavi call him then be playing music so loud you couldn't hear the person knocking? Allen raised his hand to knock but before his fist made contact with the door, it flew open, revealing a strange, strange sight.

Lavi was sloppily dressed; his shirt hanging half in, half out of his pants and his bandana was tied crookedly and his hair hung in his eye because of that.

"ALLEN! I MISSED YOU! COME IN!" the redhead grabbed Allen's still raised hand and yanked him into the house slamming the door behind him and shutting off the music with a remote as he dragged Allen up the stairs and into his room. Lavi pushed the younger male deeper into the room while he spun around and shut the door.

"L-Lavi? What are you doing?" the elder of the two spun around again and Allen raised an eyebrow at Lavi's wild eye and slightly shaking hands.

"Okay, if you're wonder why I'm acting rather... EXTRAORDAINARY today..." Lavi's hands slammed against the side of his own face as he grinned crazily, "It's because I haven't taken my pills!"

"Wh-what?"

"You see I have this condition where I need to take pills to act like a normal person."

"They don't work." Allen deadpanned and Lavi cried out, glomping Allen with tears rolling down his face.

"You're so mean Allen they do too work! They work very well and I'm completely normal when I take them!!"

"Then why haven't you taken them?"

"Weeeeeellll you see.... I'VE LOST MY MEDICATION! Don't tell panda, but I can't find them ANYWHERE!" Lavi screamed and threw himself on his bed, before thrashing around for a moment.

"Okay... and you called me because...?"

"I drew a picture today of a man hurting a little kid and Koumi, the chemistry teacher, said 'that's not appropriate for school!' so I said 'you gotta accept it! It happens! People hurt one another in this world!' and yeah, I don't really think that he got what I was trying to express through my picture."

"Uh huh..." Allen started to inch away from the clearly insane redhead as he ranted.

"OH MY GOD ALLEN! I almost forgot to tell you that Kanda emailed me after I sent him one this morning! He said I have to watch my back, I'M SCARED!" Lavi leapt forward off the bed and wrapped his arms around Allen's slim waist, snuggling his face into Allen's stomach, not seeing the blush that bloomed across the younger boys face as he did so.

"Wh-what did you say..?"

"I don't remember, but I know I said Yuu Chan a lot..."

"Right..." Allen sighed and started attempting to pry the clinging teen from his person.

"Lets go outside!" Lavi suddenly jumped up, picked Allen up and slung him over his shoulder.

"What?! But there's a thunder storm warning!"

"DON'T CARE!" The over excited teen ran out of his house and Allen sighed and stopped struggling as Lavi raced down the road.

"Lavi..."

"I CANT BELIEVE I'M OUTSIDE WITH ALLEN DURING A THUNDER STORM WARNING!" Lavi yelled as He skidded around a corner, ignoring the startled looks from the few people who were hurrying towards their house to get under shelter before the rain started.

"The radio said that everyone has to be indoors and away from windows!! But I'm outside with Allen! My bestest friend in the whole world!"

"Lavi put me down damn it!"

"LET'S DING DONG DITCH YUU CHANS HOUSE!" Lavi raced up to said boy's house and rang his doorbell.

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! He'll kill us!" Allen screeched as Lavi raced back don't the stairs and an angered Japanese teen burst through the door, holding his family katana.

"FUCKING RABBIT! DAMN MOYASHI!" Kanda Yuu bellowed chasing after the terrified brit and un-medicated Lavi.

"Don't kill us Kanda! Lavi hasn't taken his pills!"

"That's what you get for telling me to watch my back yah jerk!" Lavi laughed as he skidded around another corner and down an alley.

"Lavi you dick! I'm going to die because of y-" Allen was cut off as Lavi opened the lid of a dumpster and jumped in, dumping Allen to the side to land on the garbage bags before carefully shutting the lid.

"Shhh Allen, Yuu Chan won't find us if we're quiet..." Lavi pressed a finger to Allen's lips as they parted to demand what the hell he was doing. The younger of the two blushed and nodded as Lavi peered between the dumpsters lids to watch for Kanda as he ran by, keeping his finger against Allen's mouth. Allen heard footsteps hurry down the alley and loud swearing in Japanese before quiet again.

"Yay! We got away with our lives!" Lavi laughed as he threw himself on Allen, not seeing or caring about the wince on Allen's face as he did so. Something was digging into Allen's back and Lavi covering his smaller body with his own was making it worse, not to mention how awkward it made Allen feel.

"Very good, now shall we get out of the dumpster? It smells rather horrible here." Allen tried to make his voice even and Lavi surprised him as he jumped up, throwing the dumpster lid back as he stood with a foot on the garbage on either side of Allen, giving him a rather nice crotch shot of the older boy.

"Good idea! It looks as if a tornado is forming! Let's go back to my place and make out!"

"What!?" Lavi didn't answer as he picked up Allen's slim form again and slung him over his shoulder, before jumping out of the dumpster and hitting the ground running.

"I NEED MEDICATION, I NEED MEDICATION, I NEED MEDICATION!"

"Lavi! Damn it put me down!" Allen yelped as his leg bashed against a street light.

"I heard that if you get struck by lightning you get secret powers!"

"What?"

"Maybe if I get struck by lighting I'll turn into a merman!"

"Are you high!?"

"High on love!"

"What!?" Lavi arrived at his house and kicked open the door, slamming it shut behind him as he raced up the stairs. He kicked open the door to his room (he seemed to like to do that) and threw Allen onto the bed before ripping open the top drawer on his dresser before rummaging through it with an agitated air. The boxers and socks that inhabited the drawer were scattered and Allen was soon covered in them.

"Where did I put them god darn it? They're not in my underwear drawer! I ALWAYS put them in my underwear drawer!!" Lavi cried, before running over to his closet as Allen threw the boxers off himself.

"Jeez Lavi... take a pill, you'll find them..."

"I want to take my pill but I can't find them!!" Lavi pouted as he started rummaging through his closet, "WHERE ARE THEY!!?"

"Lavi, relax..." the redhead spun around and advanced on Allen with a very serious face. Allen leaned back on the bed as Lavi invaded his personal space, and very suddenly Allen found himself laying flat on his back, while Lavi hovered over him, with a hand on either side of his head and legs squeezing his thighs together.

"L-Lavi...?" Allen blushed madly as the redhead leaned down so close that their lips were almost touching, before saying in a scary voice...

"I need my medication..." Allen yelped and pushed Lavi off him, blushing a bright red.

"You creep! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

"I dunno. I've been taking my meds so long that I'm craving them!" Lavi held his fists on either side of his head and said with a stricken look, "My veins need meds!"

"Riiiight..."

"If I don't get my meds soon, I'm going to get put into a straight jacket!" Lavi looked genuinely scared, "My friend said he got put into a straight jacket." Allen raised an eyebrow, "He was tied to a bed in a straight jacket. He said it wasn't a pleasant experience."

"Lavi I really don't think-"

"OH MY GOD! I have to find my meds! Or else I'll be in a straight jacket! Holy crap! Look at that cloud!" Lavi pointed out of his window and Allen turned to look in confusion.

"It looks like its starting to spin! A TWISTER IS GOING TO COME OUT!!" Lavi yelled and Allen turned back to look at him with a look that said 'You're an idiot aren't you?'

"Lavi, there are no clouds that are spinning." Lavi screamed girlishly and pushed Allen off the bed, grabbing the covers and throwing them on top of Allen as he searched his bed.

"There not under my bed sheets either!"

"Why would they be under your bed sheets?"

"I NEED THEM!" Lavi held up a picture of a badly drawn face with two 'X's for eyes, "This is going to be me if I don't get my meds!"

"Lavi, you need to calm down-"

"I WANT MEDS! I WANT TO BEHAVE LIKE A NORMAL KID!"

"YOU'RE NOT NORMAL EVER!" Lavi stopped his tearful rant and looked at Allen sadly.

"You still love me though don't you?" he asked, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Umm... sure..." Allen said uncomfortably, trying to keep the blush from his face. Lavi grinned slyly before walking over to where Allen was still on the floor before pushing him down and straddling him.

"Mind proving it?" he asked with that same, sly grin as he stared at Allen. The white haired boy's eyes widened at the look on Lavi's face and he blushed at the innuendo in Lavi's words.

"P-proving it?"

"Yup!"

"H-how...?" Allen was slightly apprehensive, considering the position they were in, but this was LAVI. The Lavi who had been his best friend and crush for so long...

"Like this!" Lavi leaned down and smashed his lips forcefully against Allen's. The younger male's eyes widened in shock, a shiver running down his spine as Lavi's tongue darted out and lightly licked his bottom lip. Before he realised what he was doing, Allen's arms had come up and wrapped around Lavi's strong shoulders as he pushed himself up into the kiss. Allen's eyes slid closed as Lavi's tongue invaded his mouth and they began the battle for dominance. It was hot and needy and when they finally broke apart they were both panting.

"L-Lavi...?"

"I don't really take any medication Allen." He smiled gently and they younger tilted his head in confusion.

"Wh-what? But... what about the why you were acting...?"

"I did that..." he purred, nuzzling Allen neck affectionately, relishing in the shivers that wracked Allen's body as Lavi's lips brushed against the sensitive skin.

"So that I would have an excuse for you if you didn't love me."

"L-Lavi... YOU'RE AN IDIOT!" the redhead jumped off Allen as he yelled. The white haired boy sat up and glared at Lavi who blink in confusion.

"Of course I love you stupid! I've loved you for a long time! You didn't have to pull all those stupid stunts!"

"Mou, but Allen... they were so much fun..." Lavi grinned sheepishly and Allen rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. To make up for it, we're playing poker." He grinned evilly, "_Strip_ poker." Allen's grin widened at Lavi's terrified face, "Oh and Lavi?"

"Y-yes Allen?"

"I forgot to take my medication too." he licked his bottom lip suggestively and Lavi grinned.

"Well, let's play poker then."

**-END-**

_**A/N; well, that's all folks! Just some crack to cheer me up! Please vote in the pole in my profile! And**_

_**Please**_

_**Please**_

_**PLEASE**_

_**REVIEW!**_


	5. Into the Ocean

_Chapter 5: Into the ocean_

_Prompt: none AGAIN seriously! Someone give me some prompts to work with!! This is a song fic based on the song 'Into the ocean' by blue October_

_Pairing: Laven_

_Cannon_

_Other info: okay, I've never actually done a song fic before so just bear with me! I've got several songs lined up so if all works well I can write them out eventually..._

--

_I'm just a normal boy  
That sank when I fell overboard  
My ship would leave the country  
But I'd rather swim ashore_

Lavi never like ships. The way they always tossed and moved and were never stable unsettled him. It felt too much like a physical reminder of all the things he was supposed to record. War, poverty, rape, death, destruction, it was all too much, but he was forced to do it. He had chosen his path long before he foresaw the consequences, so he was stuck.

"Why was I so stupid?" the redhead sighed as he leaned on the railing of the grand ship that was transporting him and a fellow exorcist to yet another far away land to fight yet another throng of akuma who had killed yet another group of people. It was so repetitive, so meaningless almost in its normalcy. Lavi loved the thrill of the fight, but the pointless blood shed was almost too much to handle.

**It is one thing to watch, it is another to have the power to help and keep watching anyway.**

_Without a life vest, stuck again  
wish I was much more masculine  
Maybe then I could learn to swim  
like 'fourteen miles away'_

Lavi looked up at the pale moon; it was full, just like the last time he had been on a boat, holding the same tattered card that he pulled out of his pocket now. The moonlight reflected weakly off the black ocean water, illuminating the card he had memorized every crease and rip on.

The night he had seen his best friend murdered before his eyes.

The redhead gritted his teeth angrily and pushed off the railing as he pocketed the card roughly. It hurt him more than it should have to see Tyki 'murder' Allen. To see Allen's blood spill. To hear Allen scream in pain as his heart was pierced. To come to where Allen was supposed to be and only find blood stains and a lone card.

"Stop it." He growled to himself, storming along the deck towards the bow of the ship, trying to stop his painfully accurate memory from replaying that scene in his head over and over and over.

_Now floating up and down  
I spin colliding into sound  
Like whales beneath me diving down  
I'm sinking to the bottom of my  
everything that freaks me out  
the light house beam has just run out  
I'm cold as cold as cold as can be  
be_

He always felt empty, like he wasn't getting the things out of life that all humans were otherwise entitled too. Emotion, comfort, companionship... love, why was it he couldn't love like any other person? Why did he have to pretend his heart had long since died? Why couldn't he just walk up to Allen and wrap his arms around the one he loved, and tell him not to be so stupid, tell him that he, Lavi, a bookman, didn't think he could live on without him in his life? Why did he have to be _detached_? Lavi hated that word. It left him feeling cold and used.

He had to remain aloof and unattached to anything, so he could record history without any bias. What good was a history that no one would ever read? It would sit on a shelf in some dusty room, locked away and never to be seen again, no one would see it, no one would be taught it, no one would learn from it. What was the point of recording human stupidity if it wasn't to be used to teach people to stop the cycle of death that was war?

_I want to swim away but don't know how  
sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
let the waves up, take me down  
Let the hurricane set in motion... yeah  
Let the rain of what I feel right now.... come down  
Let the rain come down _

Lavi came to the bow of the ship and just stared out at the dark waters as they tossed the ship restlessly. He sighed and sat, slipping his legs under the guard rail and letting them dangle over the ocean as the ship broke through wave after wave. That's how he left sometimes. Like a small ship on an angry sea, constantly battling wave after wave and wave, always being threatened with being pulled under, and vanishing just like that. What was one life, when millions were lost everyday?

He sometimes wondered why he didn't just let the sea claim him, and end this suffering.

_Where is the coastguard  
I keep looking each direction  
for a spotlight, give me something  
I need something for protection  
maybe flotsam junk will do just fine  
the jetsam sunk, I'm left behind  
I'm treading for my life believe me  
(how can I keep up this breathing?)_

Lavi didn't know what he wanted anymore. Being bookman was all he'd ever had to work for, all he'd ever needed. But his eyes had been opened, he could see beyond the world of black ink on white paper. He could see a world of colour, he could see what he had always wished to, and now he couldn't go back to the blank faces of the pages in a history book. He couldn't.

But he was scared. Lavi had never known such a beautiful world, so full of sunshine, yet so full of the gore of death too. He wanted to embrace this scary new place, the place he had always been but blind to it, but... what if he wasn't meant for that world? What if the people he thought would welcome him pushed him back? Back into the endless ocean of pages and blood red ink?

"Why am I even thinking about this?" Lavi whispered to himself, furious that he was going over the same train of thought again and again.

_Not knowing how to think  
I scream aloud, begin to sink  
my arms and legs are broken down  
with envy for the solid ground  
I'm reaching for the life within me  
how can one man stop this ending?  
I thought of just your face  
relaxed and floated into space_

"Allen..." Lavi whispered, wondering why that name always tasted sweet on his tongue. He knew he cared for the boy, hell Lavi was pretty sure it was love, but... he had never known any form of love. How could he be sure?

It was Allen he thought of when he was lonely.

It was Allen he thought of when he needed strength.

It was Allen he thought of when he asked himself, 'what is love?'

The redhead sighed and rested his forehead on the cool metal of the railing. How had his thoughts jumped from wondering if his life was worth it to love?

Would Allen be sad if he jumped from the ship, right here, right now? Would he cry? Would he mourn, but forget him after a short while? Or... would he make a spot in his heart for Lavi, just like Allen had forced himself into Lavi's? He stood, running and hand through his crimson hair as he stared out at the vast, faceless sea as if contemplating. Lavi shook his head, turning away from the almost tempting water before walking back towards the cabin he was sharing with Allen.

_I want to swim away but don't know how  
sometimes it feels just like I'm floating in the ocean  
let the waves up, take me down  
let the hurricane set in motion, yeah  
let the rain of what I feel right now, come down  
let the rain come down  
let the rain come down_

Lavi knew what he was about to do. He was scared as hell, but he knew it had to be done. He needed to know exactly where he stood with Allen, and Lavi didn't care if it was late at night, he didn't care if it would be awkward, he needed to get this out of his system and out in the open.

The redhead broke into a run, throwing open the door to the inner halls of the ship in his haste. He ran past door after door, through the long, straight hallways until he came to his door. The door Allen was behind.

It opened with a little creak, and Lavi looked in almost timidly.

"Where were you Lavi?" the soft voice of a sleepy Allen reached his ears and Lavi jumped smiling sheepishly at the tired looking Allen.

"Just... needed some air... what are you still doing up?" faced with a real Allen, and not just the one in his mind, Lavi was losing his nerve. He knew he was being cowardly and if he didn't do it now, it would never be done but... what if Allen rejected him?

"Couldn't sleep, eye was acting up... you weren't here when I woke so I figured that after it calmed down that I would stay up for you. Did you have a bad dream or something?"

"Err, well... kinda..." Lavi sighed and waked into the room, gently shutting the door behind him and sitting on the bed across from the white haired boy, admiring the way the moonlight that streamed through the small window bounced of his silver coloured hair.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not about my dream, but... something else that's rather important..." Allen leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, tilting his head quizzically, as if to say 'I'm listening.'

"Allen, what is love to you?" Lavi decided to be blunt and straightforward. None of this beating around the bush crap, that would only make things more awkward and this was going to be bad enough as it was.

"Love?" Allen took a deep breath, looking thoughtful as he pondered the question, "Love is always wanting to be there for the other person, always wanting to help and support them, even if they don't need it necessarily. Love... is something that anyone can feel for anyone, its something that holds us all up and keeps us all together and not at each other's throats. You can't really define love, because everyone shows their love in a different way. Love is... what it is. Why do you ask?" Lavi was slightly put off but he smiled tiredly at Allen never the less.

"I think I'm in love with someone, but I'm not entirely sure. Well, I am sure, but... I wanted to get someone else's opinion on it..." Allen seemed saddened and Lavi wasn't sure why.

"I see..." the redhead's eyebrows met in a confused line as he stood and settled on the bed beside Allen.

"Are you in love Allen? You seem to know a lot about the subject." The younger male instantly stiffened and glanced at Lavi worriedly before nodding.

"Yeah, I'm in love... but... the person doesn't like me back."

"Who is it?" Lavi asked, half genuinely curious, half bitter at whoever had captured his bean sprouts eye.

"I... can't tell you... you'll laugh at me." Allen looked down at his hands sadly and Lavi smiled, gently reaching up and patting the boy's head affectionately.

"I promise I won't laugh Allen. No matter what! Even if it's Kanda!" Lavi chuckled at horrified glint in Allen's eye before nudging the younger gently.

"Well?" Allen blushed at the light contact and dropped his gaze from Lavi's emerald eye again, with a conflicted look on his face.

"I... its... you..." the last word was whispered so low Lavi was sure he had heard wrong.

_Now waking to the sun  
I calculate what I had done  
like jumping from the bow (yeah)  
just to prove that I knew how (yeah)  
its midnight's late reminder of  
the loss of her, the one I love  
my will to quickly end it all  
set front row in my need to fall_

"Me...?" Lavi breathed, not quite believing it. There was just no way, NO WAY Allen walker, the pure, gentle, angelic boy he had fallen for returned his feelings was there? That joyful bubble of hope rose in Lavi's chest, and he did his best to keep it from growing. To wake tomorrow and find this was a dream would be too cruel.

"I told you, you would laugh..." Allen turned his face to hide the shamed expression away from Lavi, but a hammer calloused hand caught his chin and gently turned to scarred face to look into that deep green eye.

"Why do you think I asked you that question Allen?" Lavi asked with a gentle smile.

"Wh-what?"

"Why do you think I asked you what you thought love was?"

"I-I... I don't know..."

"Because I wanted to know, if you loved me too, what you said is how I feel about you. Is it what you feel for me?" Grey eyes shook as the white haired boy swallowed nervously, as if he was hypnotized by the one green eye trained on him. Not trusting his voice, Allen nodded slowly and was almost blinded by the brightness of Lavi's smile. The redhead leaned down and sealed Allen's mouth with his own in a sweet chaste kiss, that was filled with nothing but affection as his own inner turmoil seemed to dissipate into the air around them.

_Into the ocean end it all  
into the ocean end it all  
into the ocean end it all  
into the ocean end it all_

I want to swim away but don't know how  
sometimes it feels just like I'm falling in the ocean  
let the waves up, take me down  
let the hurricane set in motion yeah  
let the rain of what I feel right now, come down  
Let the rain come down  
let the rain come down


	6. Green Tea

_Chapter six- Green Tea_

_Prompt- you'll never guess this but... it's.... green tea! –Gasp- thanks Evil Snail Overlord! :D –throws cookies at you- I love it when plot bunnies attack!_

_Pairing- Laven/ Kanda X Lenalee _

_Cannon_

_Other info- uh... yeah... this starts out... with a high T rating... well there is a lot of implied sex... So yeah, virgin eyes beware... it's not smut per Ce but... its sexy... anyway! I'm cold. It's snowy. VOTE IN MY POLE!! :D I give warm cookies and hot chocolate to whoever does!_

--

"Lavi you're and idiot."

"What?" the redhead pulled a hurt face as he leaned away from Allen.

"You do know if we try that he'll kill us don't you?"

"He can't kill us! He can maim us, but if he kills us he'll get into too much trouble so he won't!" Allen sighed at Lavi's exuberance and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so where are we going to get-"

"Koumi."

"How will we get it in-"

"His tea! He never checks his tea, and he drinks it all in one go! Then all we have to do is corner him in the training room!"

"I don't know Lavi..." Allen was tempted, but he didn't want to be decapitated.

"Oh come on Allen!" Lavi snuggled up to him on the bed, slinging a casual arm around his lover's waist and pressing his forehead's to Allen's, "Live a little! It will be fun, and I'm going to do it with or without your help..." Lavi grinned as Allen's face set into what the younger boy thought was a moody scowl, but Lavi always thought of as an adorable pout.

"Fine... but you own me."

"I'm sure I can make up for it right now..." Lavi whispered seductively, planting a teasing kiss on Allen's lips. The white haired boy shivered and smiled.

"We'll see about that..." Allen whispered back, leaning up to capture Lavi's lips in a passionate kiss. The older male rolled over and straddled his lover without breaking the kiss, his hands sliding up Allen's dress shirt, ghosting over the heated flesh. Not one to be outdone, Allen bucked his hips in retaliation. They both gasped at the friction and Lavi pulled away, panting as he took in the sight of Allen, cheeks flushed, lips red and kiss swollen before he grinned down at the younger male.

"I'll definitely make it worth it." Lavi leaned down and kissed Allen's slender neck, loving the way Allen arched into him with a low moan. Wanting more of that sound Lavi started to nip and suck, grinning triumphantly as Allen's moans increased in volume.

In the room next door, a lone figure shuttered on his bed as Allen's pleasured moans echoed through the thin walls.

--

Allen and Lavi stared intensely at Kanda from the opposite side of the cafeteria. All it had taken was some of Allen's charm and a little bit of eyelash batting and jerry had melted, agreeing to spike Kanda's tea with the small vial that Lavi handed over to him.

Kanda finished his meal just like he normally did, and took the still hot cup of tea, downing it in one gulp like Lavi said he would. Setting the cup down, Kanda placed his tray on the counter and left, seemingly unaware of his two stalkers.

"How long did Koumi say it would be till it kicks in?" Allen asked in a whisper as Kanda entered the training room.

"About..." Lavi checked his pocket watch, "Two minutes." Allen nodded and they turned to face the training room doors. A small, pale hand found its way into Lavi's and squeezed.

"If he kills us, I want you to know I love you."

"If he doesn't kill us I want you to know 'I told you so'."

"...I hate you Lavi."

"Love you too Allen~!" the white haired boy rolled his eyes and reached out, grasping the training room handle and pushing it open. As the door closed behind them, Allen and Lavi found Mugen buried almost to the hilt in the wood between their heads and a very angry looking Kanda looming in front of them.

"H-hi Kanda..." Allen smiled sheepishly as the icy glare intensified.

"What the FUCK do you want?" Allen opened his mouth to answer but Lavi beat him to the punch.

"Have you ever given someone head Kanda?" the Japanese teen went bug eyed and jerked back.

"What the fuck kind of question is- no." Kanda's eyes widened and he slapped one hand over his mouth keeping Mugen pointed at the younger two as his brows furrowed in confusion.

"Ever kissed a girl?" Allen asked with a devious smile and Kanda glared.

"None of your damn- no." Both Lavi and Allen burst out into laughter and Kanda looked just about ready to kill.

"What the hell is this?" he demanded, Mugen finding its way to Lavi's neck and pressing hard enough to break the skin slightly, "Why is my mouth answering you're questions without my consent?" Kanda's voice growled out as his icy blue eyes met Lavi's.

"We spiked your tea with truth serum!" Kanda's eyes widened visibly as Lavi's face broke into a wide grin.

"You what?!"

"Have you ever kissed a _boy_ Yuu?"

"No! Where the FUCK did you get truth serum!?"

"Koumi!" Allen answered, shuttering slightly as Kanda's chilling glare rested on him.

"You're in on this too moyashi?"

"Have you ever actually smiled before?" Allen ignored Kanda's rhetorical question.

"Yes." Kanda growled, before turning away from both of them, "I'm leaving. I don't need to be interrogated by two idiots." Allen and Lavi looked at each other with slightly amused faces.

Kanda found himself wrapped in glowing white strips of cloth like some kind of demented mummy and forced against a wall with the two lovers looming over him.

"Now, now Yuu Chan. Allen and I were asking you questions. Its rude to just leave."

"Yes Kanda, as Lavi said, we've got lots of questions to ask you, so just sit comfortably okay?" Allen grinned evilly, his innocence active and giving him the appearance of a homicidal clown.

"Che. You damn fools, do you two really think I'll just sit here and let you do as you please?"

"You don't have a choice." Both Allen and Lavi laughed evilly.

--

After about half an hour it was established that Kanda's favourite colour was navy blue, his favourite sweet was sakura jello, he actually didn't mind Lavi pestering him half the time, he thought Lenalee was beautiful and if Koumi wasn't insane he would be dating her, he didn't hate Allen but did find him incredibly annoying, he was born in the mountains of Japan, he hated the summer, he was afraid of cats and liked the snow, because it reminded him of home.

"Okay... now what do we ask him..." Allen was sitting in front of Kanda with a bored expression and Lavi was pacing thoughtfully.

"Hey Yuu?" Kanda glared up at him wearily, "What are you're views on gay people?"

"I hate them."

"What? Why?" Allen asked, more than a little hurt, but trying not to show it, seeing as no one knew about his and Lavi's relationship.

"Because my room is next to Lavi's and I hear you two going at it every other night."

-END-

A/N: ahahahahaha I can just see Allen and Lavi's faces as Kanda says that... so amusing... hmmm, I may consider writing a sequel to this... it is awfully short... hehe... but you gotta want it.

Anyway, thank you to evil snail overlord for her prompt, and I hope that his is amusing to you as it is to me!


	7. You Shook Me All Night Long

You Shook Me All Night Long

_Prompt- based off the song 'You shook me all night long" by AC/DC_

_Pairing- Laven (with Fem! Lavi, just to screw things up! :D)_

_AU_

_Other Info- well, my last song fic wasn't the greatest, so I thought I would try again, but with a more fun song~ Lavi and Allen are the same age by the way~ :D enjoy~. Hmm... Now that I think about it, this would be a better song for the Lavi/Kanda pairing... Yuu shook me all night long? Lol but too bad this is Laven~_

----

_She was a fast machine  
She kept her motor clean  
She was the best damn woman that I ever seen  
She had the sightless eyes  
Telling me no lies  
Knocking me out with those American thighs  
Taking more than her share  
Had me fighting for air  
She told me to come but I was already there_

Allen Walker had quite the crush on a girl whose name he didn't even know. She was about the same height as him, with shoulder length vibrant red hair that always seemed wild. Everything about her seemed wild and Allen found that incredibly attractive, though that was odd considering every other girl he had ever dated had been quiet and conservative. Maybe he was just ready for a change.

She always wore tight shirts and baggy cargo pants, like she had just picked two random things up off her floor actually, but it always looked amazing, no matter how much it clashed. A long orange scarf seemed to always hang around her neck, but aside from her odd style of dress, what stood out the most about her was the black eye patch she wore over one eye. He was pretty sure it wasn't a fashion statement, seeing as no matter how many parties he had been to, she was always wearing it.

The first time Allen had seen her was at a party. Actually, the only times he had ever seen her had been at parties. She loved the night life it seemed, because she was always dancing, always laughing. He had never seen her touch a drop of alcohol in all the time he had been... err... watching was too strong a word... 'Admiring' her. She seemed to have fun just by being around people.

"Lenalee... I don't know if I should go to the party tonight... I mean we should be studying..." Allen wanted to go very badly, but he did have a reputation to uphold.

"Oh Allen, don't be such a wet blanket! Going to a party here and there is good for you!" Allen's long time friend, Lenalee lee scolded playfully as she dragged him out of his house.

"Alright, alright... you don't have to hold on to me, I'm not going to try and outrun you..." Lenalee laughed and Allen smiled as he continued, "Where is the party anyway?"

"Oh it's just around the block, that's why I didn't bother with my car. This way we can both drink a little!"

"Lenalee, you know I don't drink..."

"Yes, I know. That's what makes you the biggest wet blanket ever!" Allen chuckled as Lenalee pouted at him, pulling him up the steps of a house and knocked on the door. An angry looking Japanese teen with long black hair opened the door and loud rock music poured out of the building, which Allen could see was packed.

"Oi, Lenalee, who is the old man?"

"Who are you calling old?!" Allen snapped, "I'm 18 years old thank you very much!"

"...Whatever." he shrugged and stepped aside to allow the two in. Lenalee went off to do her own thing like always and Allen made his way to the snack table, scanning the crowds for the familiar red hair.

Of course, he really should have been paying attention to where he was walking.

"A-ah... I'm sorry! I wasn't paying attention!" Allen had caught the person he had basically knocked over before he had even opened his eyes, which had closed on instinct.

"Ah, no worries, oh hey, I've seen you before! You've been to a lot of the same parties as I have! I've been meaning to come over and say hi, but you always seem to vanish just before I get the chance!" Allen's eyes slid open and a black eye patch beside a beautiful emerald green eye.

Allen promptly dropped her in surprise.

"Oh, um... ow..." she looked up at him with an amused grin, "Nice to meet you too eh?" her smooth voice snapped Allen out of his surprise and he flushed in embarrassment.

"Ah! Oh I'm sorry! H-here let me help you up..." Allen held out a hand for the girl he had dropped and she accepted it gratefully.

"Thanks... I'm Lavi, Lavi bookman!" (1)

"Allen Walker..."

"Pleased to meet you Allen~" Lavi smiled and Allen found himself blushing again.

"Ah... the pleasure is all mine Lavi..."

"Oh, you have an accent... is that... British?" Lavi smiled again as Allen nodded.

"Have you been to England before?" Allen asked as casually as he could, hoping to keep the conversation going as long as possible.

"Yup, my grandpa took me there ten years ago. Ahhh that was a fun trip... though the old panda was a bit of a drag..."

"I loved England as well... though that could have been because I was born there..." Lavi laughed and smiled at Allen, before a voice called out;

"My little rabbit~ where are you?" the redheaded girl in front of his froze and grimaced.

"Damn... Tyki..." she turned and spotted someone in the crowd before turning to Allen with an apologetic smile.

"Hey Allen, I know we just met but could you do me a favour?"

"Uh... sure..."

"Great, thanks!" she smiled, as she stepped close to Allen and pulled him down into a kiss.

_'Cause the walls start shaking  
the earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you -_

Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long

Allen was pretty sure his mind had just imploded.

The girl he liked was kissing him. The _girl_ he liked was kissing him. The girl he liked was kissing _him_! Her hands found their way into Allen's colorless hair and she pressed closer as Allen wrapped his arms around her slender waist. His tongue slipped out of his mouth and shyly slid across her lower lip, and Allen was pleasantly surprised when those velvet lips parted and they were soon locked in a battle of dominance.

It was amazing, it was dream come true, it was pure bliss, it was-

"What the fuck do you think you're doing to my girlfriend?!"

Over. A hand roughly pulled Allen away from those perfect lips and the slightly dazed brit found himself face to face with an enraged Portuguese man.

"Eh? Girlfriend?"

"I'm not your damn girlfriend Tyki! I told you last week to shove it, so back off! I can do what I want!" Allen was roughly pushed out of the way by 'Tyki' and he stumbled back a few steps.

"_No one_ dumps me Lavi. You better get that through your damn thick skull and realize that until I say so, you're mine."

"See? That's exactly why I did dump you Tyki! I'm my own person and you don't own me!"

"Why you insolent little bitch! You can't dump me!" the man's hand swung back and Lavi's eye widened before shutting tightly in anticipation for the blow.

"I think that's enough." Lavi's eye opened slowly and she was surprised to see Allen holding the older man's wrist, "I don't mean to intrude but that is no way to treat a lady. Please screw off." Tyki growled and moved to pull away but Allen held firm, digging his fingers into a pressure point. The older male winced and Allen pulled Lavi behind him.

"She's my girlfriend I can do what I want."

"Well it seems to me that she said you aren't dating, so would you kindly leave her alone?" a crowd had gathered and Tyki looked around and growled in frustration before yanking his hand away and backing off.

"White haired old fucker! Don't think I'll forget this!" he pushed his way through the crowd and vanished. Allen sighed in relief and turned back to Lavi with a smile.

"Well, that took care of th- oof!" Allen felt the air rush out of his lungs as a redheaded blur clashed into his chest and he stared up at the ceiling dazedly for a moment before the teen on his stomach bounce happily.

"Ah! Allen that was sooooo cool! You totally owned that jerk!" Lavi grinned down at him, seemingly not noticing the fact she was straddling the other boy.

"Err, thanks?"

"Hehe, cute, brave, a great kisser... geez Allen, where have you been all my life?"

"Well, for the first twelve years I was in England..."

"Ha-ha, very cute~" she grinned, climbing off Allen and offering him a hand, "We should hang out sometime Allen!"

"You mean like a date?" Allen blinked in surprise.

"No, I mean like horror movie, of course I mean like a date." She winked and Allen flushed with shy embarrassment.

"I-I uh... s-sure... n-name a time..."

"How about... now maybe?"

_Working double time  
On the seduction line  
She was one of a kind, she's just mine all mine  
Wanted no applause  
Just another course  
Made a meal out of me and came back for more  
Had to cool me down  
To take another round  
Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing_

'Cause the walls were shaking  
The earth was quaking  
My mind was aching  
And we were making it and you –

_Shook me all night long  
Yeah you shook me all night long_

"N-now?"

"Well we are at a party Allen... geez you're cute..." Lavi smiled and took Allen's hand in hers leading him out to the dance floor. A slow song came on and Lavi didn't hesitate, wrapping her arms around Allen and resting her head on his shoulder with a happy sigh. A wide grin made its way across Allen's face as they swayed to the beat, pleased he had decided to go to this party instead of putting it off like he had planed to.

--END—

AN: well there it is~ the first Fem! Lavi/Allen I have ever seen! :D hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
